


The increasingly horrifying life of Takahashi Misaki

by plisetskytrash



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Sex Change, Short One Shot, girl!misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash
Summary: Misaki finds himself in a strange situation when he finds he's turned into a girl... luckily Akihiko has the solution.





	The increasingly horrifying life of Takahashi Misaki

_Misaki looked down and gasped in shock. How had this even happened? He looked back up and squeezed his eyes shut, counting to ten. He was in the shower thinking about Usagi-san when he started to feel really funny between his legs. It was kind of tingling and spread all through his stomach and across his chest. Oh god! What was happening? Three, two, one... He opened his eyes and looked down, eyes wide in panic._

__  
  
“USAGI-SAN!” he screamed and he jumped out the shower in a hurry not bothering to turn off the running water. He skids to a halt in front of the full length mirror. By some strange sense of fate Misaki had turned into a girl!

_He bought his hand up to his breasts, they were small and –perky and really sensitive and touching them made him squirm, a strange feeling twisting in his stomach. If he didn’t know better, he would swear he was getting slightly turned on. Usually he would feel himself getting hard, he looked down in dread as he realised he had lost a certain important part of his body. He had never actually seen a girl naked before and though it was kind of horrifying he was massively curious. After all, maybe he was dreaming, yes that’s it, it was all a dream!_

_Curiously he bought his hand down to the shaven mound; it was so strange seeing a flat space there. He bent forwards slightly and looked at his vagina, hmmm that sounded kind of clinical. What had he heard the girls in his class call theirs? Their pussy? That sounded a bit better. He bought a hand down and cupped himself and gently slipped a finger between the folds._

_“It’s all wet.” He gasped and shuddered as he accidently rubbed over his clit._

_Akihiko burst into the room slightly out of breath as he had run when he heard the boy scream. “Misaki, love. What’s the matter?!”_

_“Oh, Usagi-san! I’ve turned into a girl!” he cried, the situation finally becoming too much and overwhelming him. He threw himself at Akihiko and clung to him. “It’s all tingly everywhere and won’t go away and I’m all wet!”_

_“It’s okay, Misaki, I’ll get you a towel.”_

_“No, I mean down there!”_

_“Oh... Well I guess I can fix that too! I’ve actually seen this before, it happened to a friend of mine.” he reassured him, looking into the boys teary eyes._

_“It did?” He sniffled._

_“Yes and it’s going to be okay. Come with me and we’ll try and fix it.” Akihiko turned the shower off and then picked Misaki up and took them to their bedroom. He closed the door behind them and placed Misaki on the bed gently._

_“Sit on the edge of the bed for me.” Misaki sniffled again and wiped the drying tears from his face and did as he was told. Akihiko knelt down on the floor in front of him and placed a comforting hand on his knee. “Misaki, I need you to lie back and lift your knees for me, okay?” Misaki nodded and lay back, hesitantly lifting his knees. Akihiko gulped at the sight and licked his dry lips. “Could you possibly hold yourself open for me?”_

_“Why do I need to do that?” he asked innocently._

_“I just want to see if everything has changed.”_

_“O—okay,” he stammered as he bought his hands down and used two of his fingers on each hand to press against his puffy pink lips and expose himself. His skin was shiny and his inner lips small and slick with arousal, his clit peeking out from under its hood._

_“Hmm, well it’s a complete transformation; I’m going to have to make love to you. Here,” he said gently pressing his finger against his wet entrance._

_“Make love?” he squeaked, panicking and flinching away and sitting up, Akihiko removed his finger and licked it clean, nodding._

_“Oh yes, the only thing I can do is to come inside you, my friend said that’s what fixed it.”_

_“Will it hurt?”_

_“I’ll have to stretch you I think, it’ll be like we normally do, just a bit different!”_

_“Okay, but you’ll be gentle right?”_

_“Of course my love.”_

_“Oh,  Usagi-san, I love you, now fuck me!”_

_*_

 

“What the FUCK did I just read?” Misaki yelled, angrily crossing off the word document he hadn’t dared to finish reading and dragging it to the recycling bin. “You PERVERT!” he screamed, pushing himself from the desk and charging down the corridor their bedroom. He kicked open the door. “You BAKA! You turned me into a girl! AND I DON’T SPEAK LIKE THAT!”

 

Akihiko’s tired face appeared from under the duvet giving the boy his best death glare.

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

Misaki didn’t have time to escape.


End file.
